Best Friends
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: AU. Love is great, love is amazing. But there is something really special about your friends. They have your back no matter what, especially when it comes to matters of the heart. Because they already know how to grab it and keep it.
1. Take Her Out To The Ballgame

I'm back again with another one-shot! I love these. And this is the longest thing I have wrote in a longgg time! And I am so pleased with it :)

You can thank navybluewings0013 on tumblr for letting me use her headcanon!

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I also do not own _Can You Feel The Love Tonight._

* * *

"That's so not true," Gray scoffed at his partner.

"I'm telling you it happened!" Natsu waved his arms around, thinking it would prove his point.

"The captain wouldn't do that," the dark haired detective took a look around the area again, they were in the middle of a stakeout. The guy they were looking for should turn up soon.

"So?! I saw it with my own eyes!" Natsu pulled on the skin under his eyes.

"Dude, Jellal wouldn't threaten his job like that!" Gray turned to the pink haired man and growled out.

"How exactly would that threaten his job?" Natsu crossed his arms, sitting back in the driver's seat. Having motion sickness sucked, unless he was the one driving.

"Dating a FBI agent who's working on the same case as he is?"

"Who said anything about dating? I just saw them making out."

"It's Jellal," Gray shrugged, "He doesn't do flings."

"Point taken," Natsu pulled his hat down more to cover his hair, "but the case is over now. They can date if they want."

"I guess," Gray said, "I just never saw him with the demon of the FBI."

"Agreed," the detective team of Fullbuster-Dragneel had run into Agent Scarlet more than once, and it was never pretty, "Is this guy ever going to show up?"

"File said he's normally in this area after fighting with his girl of the week, looking for a hook up," Gray pulled out the paperwork one last time, "maybe in another half hour. His car was taken in for repossession this week."

"Man," Natsu groaned, "I guess I'll miss Lucy again tonight..."

"Lucy?" Gray's head shot up, he hardly ever heard his partner mention a woman.

"Yeah.." Natsu scratched his cheek, "the girl who moved in next to me a few months ago? She gets off at nine, I usually try to talk to her."

"Well, well. It's about time you found someone to be attracted to, I can't wait to meet this girl," Gray slapped Natsu on his back.

"Attractive?! She's just fun to talk to!" Natsu frantically spoke, ignoring his burning cheeks, "And she's fun to mess with and Happy likes her and I can scare her so easily and- and- and-"

"You like her."

Natsu hit his head on the chair, "…and I like her. But she's way out of my league."

Gray snorted, "Who are you and what happened to my partner?"

"I'm serious! She grew up in a fancy house and neighborhood and everything!" He moaned miserably, "She went that to fancy all girls private school and she's a writer and an English nerd and she corrects me at least once a day on how to say something and there is no way she'd wanna date someone who doesn't know what all Shakesphere wrote!"

"You mean Shakespeare?"

"Yes," Natsu whined.

"Dude," Gray grabbed his almost-cold coffee, "you have it bad."

"Not helping."

" _Fullbuster, any news?"_ The car radio buzzed. Gray picked it up to answer.

"Not yet, no sign of him," Natsu took another look around to make sure they didn't miss him.

" _You may need to change positions, he may be on to us,"_ Gray wasn't surprised by the comment, Chief Dreyar had eyes all over the city working for him.

"Copy that," Gray hung up the radio when Natsu started to move their car.

"OK, about this girl," Gray grinned, "I think you need to suck it up and ask her out. If she puts up with you at all that means she kinda likes you."

"I think we need to focus on our jobs at the moment," the embarrassed detective pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"Nope, we still have time."

"Come on," Natsu whined, "the last time you to told me to 'suck it up' and ask a girl out I got rejected and laughed at and almost killed."

"How was I supposed to know she had a boyfriend? Or that she was that mob bosses daughter.."

"Could have ran a background check on her.." Natsu glared at the building they were watching.

"We don't do that… anymore," Gray blushed himself. When he and Natsu first got clearance to run those checks, they did them on anyone they could think of. Not knowing the chief could see it all.

"Well whatever. I don't even know what I'd take her to do," Natsu sighed.

"How about the game this Saturday?"

"What? I thought we were going with Jellal and Gajeel?"

"Change of plans," Gray went through his messages to tell him, "Jellal backed out. Didn't tell me why, but now it might be because of Erza. Gajeel said that Levy wanted to go look at wedding venues that morning, so they'll just watch it at home. So it'll be just us, and maybe this Lucy girl."

"I don't think she's the kind of girl who likes football.." Natsu laughed at the though. Lucy was as girly as they came. She would look so out of place at a game like that. But super cute in one of his large shirts and cap…

"If she grew up the way you said, maybe she'd like going to a normal sporting event," Gray commented.

"Maybe, but what about the other ticket? I don't want Lucy to be the only girl," a lightbulb went off in the pinkettes head, "you could ask…"

"No, Natsu," Gray growled.

"Yes, Natsu."

Gray turned up his nose and stared out the window, "I'm not inviting Juvia to a football game."

"And why not?"

"She'll be bored out of her mind, for one. And two.. I already asked her…"

"What?! Oww," Natsu jumped out of his seat, hitting the roof of the car, "Where was I?! What did she say?!"

"You were out getting lunch yesterday. And she said yes.." Gray hid his face away from his grinning partner.

"So it's a date!"

"A double date."

"A double first date."

The boys stared at each other then started laughing.

"Oh man, this is going to be awkward," Gray wiped his face.

"You got that right," a nose brought their attention back to the task at hand, "THERE HE IS!"

"Keep it down, flame brain," Gray quickly let Laxus know that their guy was there, "let's go."

"I'm all fired up!"

* * *

After a night of sitting in a car and chasing a man down several streets and in an abandoned building, all Gray should want is to go home and shower and sleep for a week. But no, here he was still at the station. Natsu had got hurt, so it took them a while to get back here for paperwork. Gray was currently getting coffee for the both of them when her heard her.

Juvia was one of the best undercover agents the precinct had. Everyone loved her and her quirky ways, but a few weeks ago she had got in a bad accident on the job. They put her on desk duty until she healed. It was the funniest argument he had seen Laxus in in a long time.

" _At least she's not wearing that cast anymore,_ " Gray couldn't bear seeing her arm in that brace, not that he was going to tell her that…

"Good morning, Gray!" Juvia waved at him as she walked towards him. He knew she had a crush on him for the longest time. Seeing her hurt killed him, it's what made him finally decide to act on his own feelings. He wasn't going to lose anyone else in his life, not if he could do something about it. He defiantly wasn't going to let another day go by without letting her know. This Saturday he may actually tell her…

"Hey, morning Juvia," he set Natsu's tacky dragon coffee mug on the Keurig before turning to her, sipping at his own cup, "good to see you out of that cast."

"Juvia is very happy that it is gone," her smile warmed his chest, "You and Natsu were out late last night. How did it go?"

"We got the guy," he smirked, "just doing the boring stuff now."

"Don't remind Juvia," she pouted, she wanted to get back on the field so bad.

"Just a few more weeks, Juvia. It won't hurt you to be at a desk," He closed his eyes, her faces were too damn cute for her own good.

"Juvia knows," she clasped her hands in front of her, "Juvia actually wanted to ask about Saturday. You said Natsu was coming as well?"

"Yeah, he is. And maybe a girl if he has the balls to ask her."

"Really?! Juvia is happy for Natsu!"

"Maybe she'll come. You excited?" He had a feeling she only accepted because he asked, she didn't seem like the sports kind.

"Juvia is very excited!" She was about to say more when her partner yelled "Oi, Water Woman! Get yer tail over here and finish this damn report!"

"Oh Gajeel!" she pouted, she wanted more time with her darling Gray! "Juvia will see you later, Gray."

"Me and Natsu are probably done for the day. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow then," she smiled so sweetly at him, he cursed when Gajeel yelled for her again.

Making his way back to his and flame brain's shared office, he kept wondering _how_ to tell her how he felt…

"'Bout time, freezer burn."

"Shut it, pyro," Gray handed him his gaudy mug.

"Laxus said we could go when he gets the final report," Natsu yawned, "I'm done with my part."

"OK," Gray resisted the urge to yawn too.

An hour later the team walked out into the bright autumn day, grimacing at the sun.

"Get some sleep," Gray unlocked his car, throwing his jacket and shirt into the passenger side.

"You too," Natsu jumped into his jeep.

"And make sure you ask Lucy."

Groaning, Natsu yelled, "Go home, stripper!"

* * *

Parking his jeep, Natsu rubbed his eyes as he walked to his front door. His goal was his couch for a long nap.

"Ahh! Plue stop!"

A pure white Great Pyrenees barked and jumped onto Natsu's back, knocking the man face first into the flower bed.

"Plue!" the dog ignored his owner and licked Natsu's neck and cheek.

"I am so sorry, Natsu," his neighbor finally got her dog off him. Natsu sat up, definitely awake now.

"No problem, Lucy," he grinned, "He is just a puppy!"

The blondes smile was ruined by the dog licking her face too. To be honest he was actually larger than normal for this breed. And Lucy was a small girl, it wasn't easy to control the pup.

"Again I'm sorry," she said as they both stood up, "I think that's the fourth time Plue has got your uniform dirty."

Natsu looked at himself and yes, he was covered in dirt. And this was his only set of his causal uniform.

"I can take it to get dry cleaned if you want me to," she was struggling to hold onto the leash.

Natsu reached forward to take it from her, Plue was jerked back by Natsu's strength, "Don't worry bout it! It's always dirty."

"Still, I feel like I should make it up to you somehow."

For the first time, Natsu noticed she was still in her pajamas. Little shorts with snowmen on them and a too-tight t-shirt. It was kinda early…

"Um," he got an idea, "how about you come with me this Saturday to the game? Magnolia is playing again Crocus."

"Football?" her smile grew, "Sure. I'd love to."

"Really?" his face flushed, "it's a date then!"

She had a confused, yet adorable, look on her face.

"I mean, if you want it to be a date. It doesn't have to be a date. Just a favor. Friends. A friends favor. Just for the benefits. But not like friends with benefits! That's a horrible way to put it; I don't think of girls like that. I don't think of girls much. But I like girls. No, I don't like any girls. I like you- oh shit," he raised his hand to cover his face. He peeked through his fingers when she started laughing.

She took Plue's leash back and winked at him, "it's a date."

She ran back to her apartment next to his with her dog in tow.

Natsu just stood there with a big goofy grin on his face, "YOSH!"

* * *

The next few days flew by until Game Day finally arrived.

"I am so fired up!" Natsu yelled when he walked into Gray's apartment that morning, "We are gonna kick Crocus' flowery ass!"

"Keep it down," Gray yelled from his bedroom, "my neighbors already give me hell for the last time you watched a game here."

"Whatever," Natsu strolled into the living room, and for the second time this week, he was attacked by a dog, "UGHH! What is your mother's devil creature doing here?!"

"Ur went on a cruise. So she asked me to watch them."

"Them?! They're both here?!"

Sitting on top of Natsu's chest was the Bernese Mountain Dog, Deliora. It's large tongue hanging out its mouth, dropping slobber all over his clean clothes.

"Gross, I'm glad I have something to change into," he groaned as the other dog came and sniffed at his face. Lullaby, the Yorkie.

"Get off," Gray smacked them both away, "Sorry man."

"No prob, just have to change before we meet Lucy."

"Why didn't she just come with you? She is your neighbor."

"She had to go meet her editor or something," Natsu tore off his shirt and pulled another one out of the bag he brought over for every game. It was filled with Magnolia Fairies gear, just in case he wanted to change (or in this case, had to change) or if someone else needed something. He didn't mess around on Game Day. But today, he brought some of his smaller shirts so he could let Lucy borrow one. And he wore a goofy grin on his face when he thought of the brilliant blonde in one of his shirts…

"Alright, we're meeting Juvia at the coffee shop," Gray had on his own gear. Another reason Natsu always had his bag around was in case he liked to strip. Right now he was wearing a black t-shirt with the team logo on the back, but he may change a few times before the game was over.

"I'll let Lucy know to meet us there," Natsu pulled out his phone to text Lucy. Gray sat beside him on the couch.

"Dude," Gray looked at the man who he considered his best friend, his brother, "I'm scared shitless."

"What?!" It was rare that Gray ever shared feelings with Natsu, even more rare when they weren't happy emotions, "How come?!"

"It's Juvia, I don't want to screw up our friendship… or any relationship we may have…"

"Gray, you ain't gonna screw anything up! Juvia loves you-"

"That's why I may screw up!" Gray ran his hands through his dark hair, "she already has these feelings for me and I don't know if I'll ever feel that way!"

Natsu frowned, Gray was like the older brother he never had (forgetting that he does have an older brother, they just don't see eye to eye), and to see him like this hurt. When they were younger, Gray never told anyone how he was feeling. It all came to a head in college, when his step-sister was almost killed in a car wreck. He broke down in the waiting room, Natsu and Lyon were the only two around to see it. He let it all out; how he felt about his parents dying, his step-mother losing her leg because of him, never getting along with Lyon the way he should, pushing all his friends away… He made Natsu a promise, that whenever he needed to vent he would come to him. And to this day he had kept that promise. And it went both ways. Gray knew more about Natsu than Igneel and Zeref combined.

"Juvia likes you for how you are now," Natsu patted Gray's shoulder, "She likes you all moody and cold."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm serious!" Natsu jumped up from the couch and did an awesome fighting pose, "If she didn't like you for you, why the hell would she be coming today? Why would she try for so long? She want's Gray Icy Fullbuster-"

"That's not my middle name-"

"-just the way he is! And I'll be damned if you don't tell her how you feel so you guys can kiss and do all that other stuff you think about doing with her!"

Gray sat there for a moment before smirking, "I hear ya, pyro."

"Good," Natsu's grin faltered, "cause I don't think I'll ever look at Lucy again after today."

"What? Sit your ass down," Gray pointed to the couch, which Natsu immediately plopped back down on, "Why do say that, you like this girl don't you?"

"Yeah… and I messed up and told her that to her face…"

"That's a good thing, man."

"No it was weird and awkward!" Natsu fell back into the cushions, covering his face with his ball cap.

"Isn't that how it always is?" Gray leaned on the arm of the couch. Natsu was such a little drama queen at times. But sometimes Gray let it go because of things he knew about Natsu. The pyro and his older brother were abandoned by their druggie parents. Igneel adopted them both not long after they were sent to orphanage. Igneel and Ur worked together at Magnolia General Hopsital, that's how Natsu and Gray met.

Gray sighed as he thought about those days. Igneel did his best to make the boys have a happy life. But Zeref… was and still is odd. No matter what accomplishment Natsu ever got, Zeref would say he could do better. And then he would talk about what he did when he was Natsu's age. Igneel grounded Zeref so many times because of that, but it never helped. It took over a year for Natsu to build his confidence up. Gray promised he would always be there to encourage Natsu through everything. But after all this times, Zeref's words still have a lingering effect. Trying something new always makes Nastu antsy and panicky.

"Well I guess."

"Then don't worry about. If you accidently told her how you felt, and she still said it was a date, then you hit the damn jackpot, Natsu."

"It's not like you'll be alone with her anyway. Me and Juvia will there to help if you need it. She rooting for you too."

"Thanks, freezer burn."

"Anytime, pyro."

The boys both smirked, before turning the other way.

"I'll buy the beer if you buy the food. To forget this conversation," Gray grumbled.

"Deal," Natsu nodded.

* * *

"Gray darling!" Juvia called out to him the moment he stepped foot in the coffee shop.

"Hey," he gawked when he saw her, "You look.. great."

Juvia was in leggings tucked into her boots, a turquoise dress that reached mid-thigh, and a scarf that had the fairies' logo and mascot all over it. To top it off, she was wearing a ball cap to match.

"Thank you," Juvia hugged her purse, completely over-joyed by his expression, "Juvia has never been to a live game before. This is so exciting!"

"Live game?" Gray held the door open for her as they walked outside.

"Oh yes, Juvia hasn't missed a game since she was a little girl! But she has only been able to watch it on television.

"So… you're a fan?"

"Of course!" Juvia smiled brightly under the bill of the hat, "Juvia loves football."

" _Jackpot,"_ Gray blushed a little. She was kind, beautiful, quirky, and loved his favorite sport? Well, second favorite sport, "What about Ice Hockey?"

"Juvia has watched a few games, it's fun to watch!"

" _Damnit.. What took me so long.."_

On the other side of parking lot, Natsu ran up to Lucy as she pulled up, "Hey Lucy!"

"Hey! Sorry it took me so long to get here!"

"Don't worry about it," he was saying that a lot wasn't he? "We just now picked up Juvia…"

Like Gray, Natsu was blown away by Lucy's outfit. She was in jeans and a tight fitting Magnolia Fairies' t-shirt, it showed off enough cleavage to get any male's attention. Her hair was in low pigtails, the ends reaching her hips, and on top of her head was his favorite hat.

"Wow, um, my hat? Great- You look great."

"Thank you. Yeah, this is your hat," she giggled, "I found it by the sidewalk the other day. Did you say Juvia?"

"Gray's date. We all work together. You like the Fairies'?"

"Like them? I freaking love them! My mom went to Magnolia University, it was always our favorite thing to do when I still lived at home," she smiled at his shocked face, "I'm guessing you thought I didn't know anything about the game, huh?"

Natsu blushed, "Kinda. You just don't seem like it would interest you.. sorry."

"It's fine!" she tugged on his shirt, "Even if I didn't like it I probably still would have come."

"Really?"

"Yeah, something about a cute detective who my dog likes to pounce on. I'm pretty enamored by him."

Natsu desperately thought of every English call he ever took to find the meaning of that word. Lucy's sultry eyes pretty much told him though.

"Lucy?"

Lucy looked away from him to see the other pair, "Juvia!"

"What is Lucy doing here?" the girls embraced, Natsu and Gray were both wearing confused looks.

"Natsu, the neighbor I was telling you about, invited me," Lucy winked.

" _She was talking about me to her friends? Wait.. Lucy and Juvia are friends?"_ Natsu scratched his neck, feeling it warm with embarrassment.

"OH! Juvia didn't know it was Natsu, Lucy never told me his name! Juvia is so happy for the both of you!" Juvia threw her arms in the air.

"What about you?" Lucy asked.

"My darling Gray asked me to come to the game as well! Natsu and Gray are the best of friends and partners at work!"

"So we'll be sitting together at the game, this day just got better," Lucy glanced back at the guys and started to laugh.

"So… you two know each other?" Gray asked, still really lost.

"Juvia and I have known each other since high school," Lucy explained, "we started working at the same clothing store our junior year. We've been friends ever since."

"You worked in school? I thought your parents were loaded or something," Natsu wondered out loud.

"Yeah, but my mom wanted me to know about hard work. So they made me get a job, which was fine by me. I can't stand that stuffy rich lifestyle."

A grin overtook Natsu's face, that was the best news he had heard all week.

"Juvia and Lucy are also gym buddies! Juvia knows she's told you about her, Gray."

"Oh, yeah I remember," he blinked a few times, "I had no idea it was the same girl Natsu had a crush on."

"GRAYY!"

"She already knows, idiot," Gray shoved off the pink haired blushing detective.

"They're best friends?" Lucy asked Juvia as a name calling fight began.

"Oh yes, this is how they have always been," Juvia beamed, "It's how they show that they care about one another!"

"I guess that's true," Lucy smiled as she watched them, "I can see it."

"We will be late if Natsu and Gray continue to fight!" Juvia told the boys, who instantly stopped fighting.

"Right! Let's go!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and tugged her to his jeep.

"Are we riding together?" Juvia asked, a little stunned when Gray put his hand on her lower back to steer her in that direction.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, flame brain has to drive. Stupid motion sickness."

Juvia giggled, getting into the back seat when Gray opened the door for her. She slid to the other side so he could get in two. She was seated behind Natsu in the driver side, which was good that she could easily talk to Lucy.

The drive to the stadium would take about an hour. Natsu had a CD labeled 'long car rides' on it that Lucy found in his large case, and decided to play it.

"This brings back memories!" Juvia laughed as a song by Queen blared from the speakers.

"Why do you have this song on here?" Lucy laughed too, Gray just rolled his eyes.

"I was really into them!" Natsu changed the song quickly, "Ooo! Our favorite Gray!"

Gray tried to hide his grin when the familiar melody started to play, was Natsu really going to make him do this with the girls in here?

" _I can see what's happening,"_ Natsu started, Lucy staring at him oddly.

" _What?"_ Gray went along with it, might as well let Juvia know just how dorky he could be. Since she may never see it again.

" _And they don't have a clue!"_

" _Who?"_ Gray could hear both Juvia and Lucy giggling.

" _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our trio's down to two,"_ Natsu was blushing too, he kinda forgot for a moment that there was a girl in his car he was trying to woo.

" _Oh."_

" _The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere! And with all this romantic atmosphere.. Disaster's in the air!"_

Juvia was looking at Gray with love in her eyes, who thought he'd be singing a love song on their very first date?

Lucy was thinking along the same lines; how much luckier could a girl get?

Natsu and Gray belted out the chorus together:

" _Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings? The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things.."_

Because Natsu had the higher voice, Gray always sang as Simba; " _So many things to tell her, but how to make her see? The truth about my past, impossible. She'd turn away from me.."_

" _He's holding back, he's hiding.. But what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside?"_

Lucy was floored by how good Natsu could actually sing. She and Juvia started to sing as well with the chorus:

" _Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings? The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things.."_

" _Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far, stealing through the night's uncertainties. Love is where they are…"_

Natsu faked tears as he sang, " _And if he feels the love tonight, it can be assumed.."_

Gray reached forward to complete the act, gripping Natsu's shoulder, " _His every days with us are history.."_

Together, they sang, " _In short our pal, is dooooooooomed."_

Natsu pretended to bawl, but Gray said, "I'm not doing that part."

"That was pretty great you guys," Lucy reached across and placed her hand on Natsu's.

"Thanks! We actually sang that to Gajeel when he proposed to Levy. The next one is " _I see the light"_ if ya wanna hear more," Natsu grinned.

"I'm done being your boyfriend for the day," Gray kicked Natsu's seat, "That's what we do when we're on cases. It makes time go by fast."

"It was lovely!" Juvia clapped.

"The next song is my favorite though," Natsu whined.

"I'll sing it with you if you want," Lucy twirled her hair between her fingers, " _Tangled_ is my favorite for the moment."

"Really?! Let's do it!" Natsu started the song over so he could duel the song with an actual blonde with glowing hair. The only powers it had though were making Natsu's heart speed up with his feeling for the girl.

"Do you sing any songs from _The Little Mermaid_?" Juvia asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the singing couple.

"Pretty much every movie. But yeah, there isn't a duet or anything, but I think one or two always make the list."

"That's Juvia's favorite! Juvia has always wanted to be a mermaid," the blue haired woman started to hum ' _Part of your world'_ , causing Gray's heart to stop.

" _Damn it. Today so far you've been a complete Disney nerd in front of her. Step it up Fullbuster!"_ It wasn't a bad thing really, most girls loved Disney movies. He just wanted to appear like a man in front of her. Watching football with a beer in his hand. Leave it to his brain dead partner to show off his dorky side first. Not that Gray realized it was a dorky side until Juvia was listening to it.

Natsu didn't care. Lucy said it was great and sang another song with him. In his book, that was pretty fantastic. She liked to sing Disney songs, loved the Magnolia Fairies, and didn't want to be a rich snob? He could totally be the guy for her.

* * *

45 minutes later, the group of four were in their seats. Four beers, one bag of popcorn, one box of nachos, and 4 hot dogs is how they planned on starting the game.

"These seats are great!" Lucy wrapped her hand around Natsu's arm, "How'd you get them?"

They were on the 50-yard line on the home side. They could see everything from this spot!

"My dad, he played when he was in school so he gets a huge discount on tickets," Natsu sat down in seat number 3 on the row, Lucy in seat 4

"Who's your dad?"

"Igneel Dragneel," Natsu was getting himself situated, missing Lucy's gasp.

"Igneel Dragneel?! Number 77, the All-Fiorian number one quarterback?!"

"How do you know?" It was common knowledge, sure.

"My mom went here remember? She was in school here the same time he played! Oh gosh, maybe they know one another!"

"Maybe," Natsu carefully put his hand on the back of her chair, "If you ever meet him you can ask."

"Meet him?! Really?!"

"Sure, why not?" It would be a double win for him. Let Lucy meet a famous football player, let his dad meet a girl he actually liked.

"Thank you!" Lucy hugged Natsu's neck.

"Su-sure," his voice was strangled. Not prepared for this wonderful woman to embrace him.

"It's good they are getting along," Juvia commented as she got adjusted in her seat on the end, seat 1.

"Bout time flame head found himself a girl," Gray sat in between Juvia and Natsu.

"Gray's father also played in school?" Juvia asked, she remembered them talking about it.

"Yeah, he was here same time as Igneel. He played as the Running Back, the perfect team," Gray's mood always turned a little sour when he talked about his father. Years ago he would have shut down, but the elbow to the gut told him he couldn't do that.

"That's amazing how you two met and are great partners like your father and Igneel," Juvia finally dug into her popcorn, not really knowing how her words affected her date.

"Yeah, you're right," being bold, Gray weaved his arm through Juvia's, lacing his fingers with her own.

"Oh," Juvia's whole body flushed at the gentle feel of his cool hand holding hers, _"Is this real? Is Gray holding Juiva's hand?"_

"Hey, here they come!" Lucy jumped up seeing the players enter the field.

"Yosh! I'm fired up now!"

* * *

The game ended a little over 4 hours later, the Fairies triumphing over the Crocus' Knights, 52-6. Talk about a great way to start the season.

"So wait, your stripper name is RainKandySux?" Natsu laughed, somehow they got on the topic of strippers. The girls admitted to taking online quizzes to find out what their stripper name was.

"Yes, Juvia still does not understand why.." Juvia hid under Gray's arm.

"Hey, it's fine. As long as you don't need the name for anything than a nickname or something," Gray felt possessive thinking about someone else knowing that name.

"Our friend, Cana, her name is KinkyKeeKee. It fits really well," Lucy added. She and Natsu held hands all the way back to the car.

"What about yours?" Natsu swung their linked arms.

"I honestly forgot what it was," she giggled. And she was being honest, she had no idea anymore.

"Good. You don't need one anyway," he grinned, unlocking his car so they could all go home.

"Go back to my place first. I'll take Juvia home," Gray said once they were all settled.

"Sure," Natsu waited before he took off, traffic after a football game was murder.

"Juvia does not mind walking," She was a cop after all.

"It'll be past midnight when we get home, and you're still recovering. I'm taking you home, no ifs, ands, or buts about it," he reached across the seat and put her hand in his.

Juvia blushed at the small contact. He had held her hand or arm for the majority of the game, unless he was using it to yell at the players. Or she was. But she didn't let it slip by her that the moment things were calm he would go back to holding her. It was such a sweet gesture.

Lucy had her head leaning on the window, she couldn't keep her eyes open. She felt warmth on her lap and someone nudge her, "Wha?"

"Use that as a pillow, windows suck," Natsu had given her his light jacket.

"Thank you," she wadded up the gray material into a ball and placed it on the window, a smile on her face.

By the time they were back to Gray's apartment, Natsu was the only one awake. He had to stop and get some coffee before he was asleep too.

"Gray," he whispered to his back seat passengers, poking him he said louder, "Gray."

"Hm?" Gray's head was lying on top of Juvia's when he opened one eye.

"We're home."

"Kay," Gray yawned. Shaking his head so he would wake up.

"See ya Monday," Natsu said as Gray opened Juvia's door so he could wake her up.

"See ya," he shook the girl a little, "Juvia, wake up. I gotta take you home now."

Seeing that she was out like a light, Gray picked her up and shut the door. He slowly walked over to his own vehicle, thankfully he always forgot to lock the doors so he didn't have to dig for his keys with Juvia in his arms. Once she was settled, he waved to Natsu who was driving off.

Getting in and starting his car, Gray leaned back and stared at Juvia. She was beautiful every day, but today she had been gorgeous. Her and Lucy were as close as he and Natsu, and it made the day so much less awkward. Juvia and Natsu even got along pretty well. Plus, Lucy was a great girl. They got stuck in line together during half time and ended up talking about their favorite show that neither Natsu or Juvia liked. If Natsu didn't marry the girl, Gray was going to kick his ass.

But the best part was that Juvia was herself, she wasn't trying to be anyone else but Juvia. And he loved Juvia.

His eyes widened so fast it hurt. He what?! He.. He.. He _loved_ Juvia? Since when did his feeling become so strong?!

He watched her face as he thought back on everything he had ever done with the girl. Trying to pinpoint one specific moment he fell for her.

But there was no such moment. He had been falling since the first time he ran into Juvia, in the rain on her first day at the precinct.

A small smile bloomed, his stoic features melting away, "Well I'll be damned."

"Hm. Gray?"

She woke up to the sound of him talking, "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you. Ready to go home?"

"Yes, Juvia is tired. She didn't mean to fall asleep."

"I did too," he laughed.

"Juvia had fun," she said as Gray started the journey to her apartment building.

"I did too, hell of a lot better than with just the guys," Gajeel was obnoxious watching the game with and Jellal liked the game, but he was a quiet fan. Juvia and Lucy were a breath of fresh air.

"We'll have to go again," she covered her mouth a second later, "That is, if Gray wants to."

"Yeah, definitely. But," he was turning onto the street her building was on so he needed to be quick, "I think we should do something else first. Like, maybe dinner or something."

It took a moment for Juvia to process this, she had been waiting for so long she wanted to be sure, "Is Gray asking Juvia on a date?"

"Well, today was a date too, but yes. I want to go out with you again, just the two of us," he parked the car in front of her door. Most apartments in Magnolia were small townhouses.

Gray sat still as ice, holding his breath waiting for her answer.

Juvia decided to be bold, she leaned over and kissed Gray's cheek, "Juvia would love to go to dinner with you."

Gray's cheeks flared hotly, he gulped before turning his head.

"Then.. how about Tuesday night? We can go to 8 Island Grille."

"Wonderful," Juvia opened the door and kissed Gray once more on the cheek, "Goodnight Gray, Juvia will see you Monday."

He watched her walk to her front door and go inside her cozy little home. Thankfully, she was long gone when a smile stretched his face.

Natsu was half asleep when he finally put his jeep in park at home. He turned to Lucy to shake her awake.

"Hey, Lucy. We're here. Time to go to bed."

"Nghh," she groaned, snuggling further into the seat.

He laughed softly at her, how could someone be adorable while they're snoring?

"Come on," he got out and went around to her door, careful to open the door so she wouldn't fall out.

"Natsu, where we going?" Lucy's sleepy voice asked.

"I'm taking you home," he sat her feet on the ground until she was awake enough to stand on her own.

"Oh," she rubbed her face a little, "sorry, I'm a heavy sleeper.

"It's cool," he grinned. She was a cut sleeper too.

"I had a lot fun today," she told him as they both walked to her door, "we should hang out again sometime."

"Um," Natsu watched her unlock her front door, "yeah, we should."

"Be careful going home," she winked, "I know it's so far away."

He snorted. Man, this girl has it all, "I promise. I'll text you to let you know I made it safely."

She tried to laugh, but a yawn interrupted her, "Goodnight, Natsu."

"Night, Lucy."

He walked over to his apartment after she went inside. Before he unlocked his door, he sent her a text _"I made it home safe and sound! We should totally do this again – like this week. How about we go get some wings at the bowling alley? They're pretty spicy, and I hear you have a pretty nice spin. I'd like to see if you can take me. ;)"_

He shoved his phone in his pocket and didn't look at it again until he was getting into bed.

" _Absolutely. How about Thursday? I think it's disco night at the alley. They have a skating rink in there too! Totally wearing my leg warmers. Can't wait. I just know our second date will be just as wonderful as our first one :)"_

Natsu sent back, _"You got yourself a deal. I can't wait either. Goodnight Lucy"_

Natsu put his phone on the night stand and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't help the big grin adorning his face.

Seconds later, _"Ice Ice Baby"_ started to play. That was Gray's ringtone.

"Yeah?"

" _I have a date on Tuesday."_

Natsu smirked, "I have a date on Thursday."

Silence was heard on both sides before the boys burst out laughing.

"Are we 12-years-old or what?" Natsu was wiping away stray tears when he asked.

" _I think so, I can't remember the last time I was this giddy over something."_

"Did you just use the word 'giddy'?"

" _Shut up."_

Natsu raised his hand in the air, and lifting one finger to point up. It was something they learned as kids, it meant that even if they couldn't see one another, they'd always look out for each other. It was the sign of their friendship.

"Ow- Happy!" the blue feline was crawling under the covers and had swiped at Natsu's foot.

" _Don't let the cat sleep with you."_

"Yes, mom," Natsu growled, he pulled Happy out from the covers and sat him on the pillow he normally slept on.

" _Whatever. Night man."_

"Night," Natsu put the phone back down and finally closed eyes to sleep.

In the apartment next door, Lucy was having a deep conversation on the phone as well, "He did?!"

" _Yes! Juvia is going on a real date with Gray!"_

"I'm so happy for you guys!"

" _And Natsu asked Lucy out as well?"_

"Yeah, we're going bowling and skating," she couldn't wait to see him fall on his behind.

" _How wonderful! Juvia should invite everyone over next week so we can watch the game here. The live game was fun but it would be more fun at home."_

"I agree, with free food," Lucy gagged when she saw the prices the guys paid for food. Not to even mention the beer!

" _Juvia and Lucy should do something nice to repay them for it!"_

"We'll think of something, and I have to be up super early tomorrow! Ugh, this is going to suck."

" _But it was worth it, no?"_

Lucy smiled, "Absolutely."

* * *

Goofy ending? Yes. But I like it :) Natsu and Gray brotp is something I truly, truly love. And Lucy and Juvia too! And Lucy and Gray.. Juvia and Natsu. I love them all! Let me know what ya think :)

Next thing I'll be working on is the next chapter for Love, Blood, and Fur! (finally, right?) And I started on the next chapter of Little Letters today too :) it includes a little Drageel ^^ Can't wait to share it with you!

Love you guys. Goodnight!

P.S. I left a little something in there for you Aubs! Hope you liked it :]


	2. Dare

I'm sorry it's been so long guys! Hope you can forgive me.

I've been writing a multi-chap story for Gruvia lately! It's taking up a lot of my time, but I decided to do a one-shot to get some fluff in my life because the manga is ending and i'm getting seriously depressed. So I hope you guys like it!

I also got hooked on a new manga. It's a Shojo called Fukumenkei Noise/Anonymous Noise and it is ADORABLE. I normally hate love triangles but this is just too cute and I have a feeling the angst will kill me plus the guy I want to win probably won't because he is too precious for the world. You should give it a shot! (It has NO fanfics on any fanficiton platform and that is so sad I may be the first to write for it.)

 _Fairy Tail_ and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

"Would you turn that shit off!" Natsu pounded on his elder brother's bedroom door.

The screamo music that Zeref labeled as "art" only screamed louder.

"Some Babysitter," Gray muttered from his spot on the Dragneel's cushy couch.

"Babysitter my ass," Natsu threw himself onto the matching loveseat, "why do I even need a babysitter? I'm 17!"

Natsu and Zeref's adoptive father had gone to work early this rainy Saturday morning, leaving Zeref in charge of his little brother and little brothers friend.

All he had done was tell them not to destroy the house and locked himself in his room.

Gray shrugged. He twisted open his gum wrapper. He hazily read the saying on the paper. It was a dare. And what a perfect dare it was.

"Hey Natsu, truth or dare."

"What?" Natsu didn't stop flipping through the channels, desperate to cure the boredom.

Gray sat up, he actually found something entertaining for them to do rather than watch TV, "Truth or dare."

"Dare, duh," Natsu spun around to face his best friend, not that they would ever admit to that.

Gray smirked and held the gum wrapper up for the pink haired boy to see, "Eat ice cream covered in hot sauce."

Natsu stared blankly at it for a moment. Then his grin grew quite evilly.

"YOSH!"

* * *

Half an hour later the teens were in the kitchen with a popcorn bowl full of chocolate, vanilla, mint, and orange sherbet ice cream.

"And now for the electrifying topping," Natsu cackled, pulling out a large unmarked bottle of the red spicy sauce.

"I wouldn't say that," Gray coughed when the bottle opened, "dude, what is that?!"

"Igneel's secret weapon," his canines were gleaming, the hot sauce slowly oozed onto the cold cream. Gray even swore he saw steam rise out of the bowl.

"Yosh," Natsu held up the bowl for Gray to get a good look at, " _perfecto_!"

"Oh man," Gray pulled out his phone to record the massacre, "good luck."

"Bon Appétit!" Natsu grabbed a mixing spoon and got a large scoop of ice cream just dripping with sauce. He stuck it swiftly in his mouth.

His eyes widened with momentary shock, but the they closed in complete bliss.

"Oh gross," Gray gagged with each spoonful the wild child ate, "you ruined a perfectly good treat. How does it taste?"

"Like heaven!"

"Bleh," Gray cut the video short and sent it to their long-lasting group message.

Natsu was too busy chowing down to look at his phone to see the multitude of messages coming in.

 **Laxus** : _Is he a damn demon or something_

 **Erza** : _Idiots._

 **Gajeel** : _HA! Bet it ain't that hot_

 **Levy** : _Remember to have some milk handy, Natsu!_

 **Jellal** : _You won't be able to feel your tongue after this_

 **Juvia** : _Darling would rather play with Natsu than with Juvia…_

 **Mira** : _Have fun boys!_

 **Cana** : _Add some fireball and that'd be even better!_

And after a few more minutes…

 **Lucy** : _Geez…_

Gray snorted at his girlfriend's response, she knew he was hanging out with Natsu this weekend. What concerned him was Lucy's response. She and Natsu hadn't been talking lately… and no one knew why. That was the main reason he offered to stay the night.

They were so in love with each other that it hurt. And it hurt the group when they fought.

"Ok. What are you going to do about Lucy," he looked up from his phone and gagged, "wha- did you eat all of that?!"

"Sure did!" the pyromaniac patted his firm belly, he got up and put his empty popcorn bowl in the sink, "and… what about Lucy?"

"You two have been fighting for a while," he leaned over the table, watching his friend carefully, "what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," Natsu said far too quickly, "I ain't doing anything until she-"

He shook his head to stop himself. Gray groaned, "Until she does what?"

"Nothing," Natsu pivoted on his heel and marched to the living room, "come one. I gotta kick your ass at Black Ops."

"Natsu," Gray channeled his inner Erza to send shivers down Natsu's spine, "what's going on?"

"…nothing," Natsu kicked the edge of the carpet that met the hardwood of the kitchen. He was lying, no doubt about it.

Gray crossed his arms and leaned against the wall next to Natsu, "Oh yeah?"

Natsu scratched his pink hair, the tugged on his trusty scarf, finally he snorted and sighed. He glanced up from the confines of the scaly fabric, "…I kissed her."

Blink. Jaw drop. Arms fall. Eyes widen, "You WHAT?!"

"I…" Natsu gripped the edge of his Iron Man t-shirt, the one Lucy had gotten him for Christmas the year before, "you heard me."

"So wait…" Gray took a steady step forward, like he was approaching a wild animal, "why are you fighting? We all know you both have the hots for each other."

At first Natsu glared at the comment, then his face blossomed with such an intense blush, "We're not really fighting… OK, this is kinda why. I was walking her home from school like I always do and we were standing at the gate saying goodbye and it was kinda late since we had gone to the library to study and it was dark and the way the light hit her face was sorta romantic and she's already pretty and my best friend and I really wanna ask her out so I kissed her and it was _good_ and when it was over I told her I liked her and asked her on a date and then she got mad cause I should have asked her before I kissed her and when I told her that was my way of asking her out she got even madder and… yeah."

Gray closed his eyes and took a deep, long and cleansing breath through his nose, releasing the air to say, "You're both idiots"

"What'd you say, you pervy popsicle?!"

"You're both idiots!" Gray stormed past Natsu and up the staircase, "Come on!"

"Where are you going?!" Natsu ran after him, stopping short when Gray came out of his bedroom and shoved his shoes into his chest, "What the hell?"

"We're going to Lucy's"

"It's raining!"

"You're going to ask her out."

"But-"

"We won't leave until she's your girlfriend. We both know she wants to be anyway."

"What? How-?"

"It's obvious."

Natsu didn't refute it anymore, he griped his sandals tightly in his grasp, "…but what if she doesn't?"

Gray sighed, and as awkward as he felt standing in the upstairs hallway of the Dragneel house, he knew he couldn't let his best friend feel less than he was worth, "Natsu, you know Lucy likes you. She gets jealous when you hang out with other girls, even if she says she doesn't. She kissed you back, right?"

"…Yeah…"

"Then what are you so worried about?"

Natsu threw his shoes on the floor and slipped them on, one hand went to his pocket and the other lifter his scarf to cover most of his face again.

Gray waited patiently, slipping on his boots. Natsu wasn't good with words, but he'd get it all out eventually if you gave him some time.

"I'm not the kind of guy girls want to date," he admitted, "I'm not charming or romantic. I'm a slob – Lucy said so. And I can't take her out to fancy places or-"

"Hold it, hold on. Are these things Lucy wants? Or is this something you thought of yourself?" Gray raised his brows, he had never heard Natsu be so down on himself.

"Most of it I heard from Erza, Mira, and Levy… They were talking about what kind of guy Lucy needed since we were graduating soon. The slob thing, like I said-"

"Lucy doesn't care you're a slob," Gray rolled his eyes, Natsu wasn't even that much of a messy person. He just didn't clean up after experimenting with chemicals or paints or whatever project he was doing at the time, "and those three don't know what Lucy needs. Only Lucy does. Have you ever asked her what she likes in guys?"

Natsu was in somewhat disbelief they were even having this conversation. Civilly, at that.

"The only thing she's ever said to me…" he never heard Lucy say anything about guys, really, "she just wants someone she can be herself with."

Gray smiled gently, "Well, who better than you, right?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes, "What's that mean?"

Growling, Gray said, "Out of all of us, Lucy is most comfortable around you. She sneaks out of her dad's ridiculous mansion to hang out with you. She _skipped school_ to go with you to a doctor's appointment when Zeref bailed."

Natsu smiled at the last one, she got away with it too. His doctor wrote her a note for missing class 'cause there was no way Natsu would have been able to go by himself when they were testing him on new motion sickness medication. She was a lifesaver that day.

"Add that to all the 'accidental' sleepovers, long talks late at night… you don't think she likes you?"

"Who told you about the sleepovers?"

"Juvia, girls talk man. But that's beside the point."

Natsu looked up and stared at Gray, "Why are you so adamant about this?"

"I'm socked you know how to use 'adamant' in a sentence," he ignored the heated argument about intelligence about to start and continued, "you helped me when I was too much of a chicken shit to let Juvia in. You forced me to see outside my own head. You got to know Juvia beforehand too, so if I ever came asking about something you'd be able to help. I never thanked you for that… So I'm trying to help you do the same."

A tiny blush formed on Natsu's cheeks, "Oh… thanks man."

"We're family," Gray grinned, "God knew we wouldn't survive as brothers, so he made us friends instead. The family we chose."

"Amen to that," Natsu held his fist up, grinning when Gray met him with his own.

"Now, let's go get you your blonde girlfriend. I'm sick of being in the middle of you two…"

He headed for the stairs when Natsu stopped him with a serious expression, "What?"

"Everything we said just now stays here."

Gray sobered up immediately, "Roger that."

They shook on it.

"Yosh! Let's go!" the boys ran down the stairs and out the door, uncaring it was still pouring rain, "What am I supposed to say?!"

Natsu stopped on the porch, Gray was already in the driveway. Thankfully he didn't care much about getting wet.

"No," Gray pointed to the road, "we'll figure it out on the way, let's go."

"Nnng!" Natsu bolted and took off down the street, "Should I just kiss her again?"

"That's what got us all into this mess!" Gray yelled at his side.

"Then what?!"

"Ask her to a movie for all I care!"

"Some brother you are!"

Ironically, as soon as Lucy opened the door and saw Natsu, she kissed him before he could ask her out.

"So… um… what?" Natsu was in a daze.

"Sorry about yelling at you... I was surprised, that's all."

Natsu blinked, then his sharp canines glowed when he asked, "So… how about a movie sometime?"

Lucy blushed prettily, "It's a date."

Everything turned out great. All because of a boring rainy day and a gum wrapper with a dare on it.

Even if Gray had to yell at them to get a room as they made out in the rain.

* * *

I originally had the ending with Juvia in it too, but since I'm doing the multi-chap for them (already at chapter 6!) I decided to make this one ore nalu.

I still have so much else I'm working on! I actually just finished another one-shot today that i'll be posting either later tonight or tomorrow! I know has been acting weird about updates, so I'm hoping you all can see these :)

Love you guys:)


End file.
